


La Dolce Vita

by merongming



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, ongniel are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merongming/pseuds/merongming
Summary: It was unfair, falling in love with a 'bon vivant'. Jisung still didn't believe that he had fallen for Seongwu's tricks.





	La Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try liven up the tag of this underrated ship, so here we go~
> 
> This fic is based on Wanna One's performance of 'La Dolce Vita'.
> 
> Special thanks to @jessunnie for beta-ed my fic <3

The first shot was pleasant like his first kiss with Seongwu. The drink was slightly sweet yet strong and addictive as the flavor of Ong's lips in contact with his. Jisung allowed himself to drink whatever he could that night, hoping to stop for some hours the anxiety that was running inside his chest.

 

He would be satisfied if memories of him confessing his feelings to Seongwu would disappear of his mind after he got drunk. He still couldn't believe where he had found the courage to grab the younger's wrist in front of the club and declare to him that he was in love.

 

Ong was surprised by the unexpected confession and didn't know what to say in that moment, his eyes blinking compulsively. Daniel seemed to guess the situation of his friend, suddenly appearing next to them. The blonde man dragged Seongwu to the dance floor, leaving a sulking Jisung behind. However before disappearing among the crowd of people, Ong turned his head to look at the older just to wink mischievously towards him.

 

Jisung cursed quietly remembering the younger's boldness, while watching the barman pour more of the sweet liquid into the glass over the counter. Second shot and he still refused to look at the dance floor. Yoon didn't need to see Seongwu to know he was dancing like a crazy with Daniel, both getting all the attention of the club to themselves.

 

They always were like that. They would have some drinks, would have fun together, dancing and flirting with people around them. Then among females and males, the dark haired man would pick one to accompany him during the night. Jisung knew about it. He had lived with Daniel and Seongwu long enough to know those unpleasant details.

 

The older still didn't believe that he had fallen for that kind of trick. A provocative gaze, nice words whispered close to the ear, subtle touches at club's intoxicating atmosphere. Jisung wanted to say that he regretted getting involved, but in the moment his lips fitted with Ong's, he realized that kiss was something he had been waiting for all his life.

 

It was unfair, falling in love with a _‘bon vivant’_. Third shot and he still couldn't get totally upset with Ong, his mind reminding him how gentle the younger was. It was his own fault, Jisung couldn’t stop himself from thinking like that. At first he tried not to create expectations but Seongwu kept looking for him. And the older let himself fall into temptation, convinced that it would be just one more time.

 

At fourth shot, Yoon concluded that he always had a weakness for Seongwu. Ong gradually gained his heart with small gestures, like the way he gravitated around Jisung, always demanding for attention. Or how the black haired man tried to include the older in the small things of his routine just to keep him close. Seongwu never failed to charm him.

 

His fifth shot was a courtesy of a handsome man. Jisung toasted to the stranger, interested in knowing something more than the fact that the other had beautiful eyes. Their conversation flowed well at first. Yoon was laughing at the silly things the man kept saying, the drink starting to numb his senses.

 

However, he got bored minutes later and wanted to run away. Jisung turned his body in the stool to have a nice view of the dance floor and perhaps get distracted. His fool smile faded as soon he spotted a familiar silhouette dancing excitedly with a girl. He wasn't surprised, but that didn't stop the discomfort that came up in his chest.

 

Jisung was so upset about Seongwu's lack of consideration. He refused the sixth shot, slamming his glass on the counter with indignation. He stood up abruptly and walked on unsteady steps towards the boy that sucked all his mood. Jisung bumped into several people on his way, but he was so determined that ignored the insults that some of them had directed him.

 

Seongwu was so distracted by the blonde girl that he didn't even notice the older’s presence.  Jisung pushed him away from the woman, causing a little commotion around them. The people nearby stopped dancing, but Yoon didn't care. His eyes were fixed in the black haired man.

 

Ong lost the balance thanks to the push, but luckily Daniel managed to catch him before he bumped into another person or fell on the floor. Jisung would laugh at his friends' startled expressions if he wasn't so angry. He took a few steps towards Seongwu, pointing his finger straight at the other's face.

 

"I said I like you!”, the older shouted, trying to be heard among the loud music. “Take responsibility for it!”

 

Ong got himself together, alternating his gaze between Jisung and Daniel. He seemed to be thinking carefully about the answer he would give, so Jisung spoke again.

 

"If you can't take responsibility, why did you kiss me?", he had a sad expression on his face. "Why did you keep coming to me if you don't like me? Why did you let me take care of you? Why did you keep kissing me sweetly? WHY?”

 

 _Fuck!_ Jisung could feel the tears running down on his face. Seongwu turned him into a mess. He had just humiliated himself in front of strangers. What would Daniel think of him after showing his weak side? Would he and Seongwu pity him? He was such an idiot to think that drinking would relieve his anguish.

 

Now that the damage was done, he just wanted to leave the club and forget that damned night. Jisung couldn't bear anymore of Daniel's inquisitive look over him or the whispers around them.

 

His eyes searched fast for the exit door and when he found it, Jisung took one last look at the black haired boy. A gaze with mixed feelings, yet the sorrow was evident. Maybe they would stay a while without seeing each other, surely meetings between them would be awkward after his confession. Yoon's heart dropped as he thought about that possibility.

 

He wiped the tears from the face and opened his mouth to say a _'goodbye'_ , but ended freezing under Seongwu's intense gaze. The older stepped back, but Ong's actions were quick. Jisung blinked and one second later the younger was cupping his face, bringing his body closer. Yoon shivered lightly with sudden contact, holding his breath.

 

“Did you ask me why? You're too slow, hyung", Ong caressed affectionately Jisung's cheeks with his thumbs. "I kept going to you because I was hoping you would notice my feelings. And even with all those signs you didn't notice it”.

 

Seongwu was staring at him with adoration and for a moment the older thought his heart wouldn't stand the other's explanation. His heart was beating so fast.

 

"I've liked you for so long. I never thought I'd have a chance with you hyung". Jisung felt dizzy with the other's words, his legs nearly losing their strength. "It was like having a crush on a teacher, so I kept my expectations low".

 

"Then there was an opportunity that night and I had to try." Ong ran his thumb over Yoon's lower lip, teasing him. "I was so happy when you finally noticed me as a man, not as a friend or brother."

 

"And you never noticed the effect you have on me, Seongwu-ah." Jisung looked at Ong with affection, sealing the younger's thumb with his lips. “Why did you take so long to say the truth? Why did you ignore my confession today?”

 

"I just wanted to take things slowly. I didn't wanna scare you." Seongwu chuckled, biting his lower lip. "You caught me off guard today. I almost asked Daniel to punch me just to make sure I wasn't dreaming".

 

"He should have punched you". Jisung ignored Ong's fake whimper, narrowing his eyes at him. "You looked pretty excited dancing with that girl"

 

“Sorry, I needed to calm down before facing you”. The older snorted in disbelief. "I was just going to dance with her, I swear! I’m so sorry Jisung hyung, can you forgive me? Please~”

Jisung couldn't resist the other's aegyo. "I'll forgive you, but on one condition". Seongwu nodded instantly. "Kiss me right now".

 

Ong's smirk made the older anticipate the contact even more. Seongwu whispered an 'I love you' in Jisung's ear, before capturing his mouth with his own. The older wrapped his hands around the dark haired man's waist, supporting himself. Seongwu kissed him slowly and passionately, feeding him with his repressed love through that contact.

 

It was sweet, so sweet that Jisung felt even more drunk. He could stay all night trapped in those lips, but to his misfortune they had a clingy friend who still wanted company.

 

“Can’t you two make out later?” Daniel complained, approaching them.

 

Seongwu hummed in agreement, his lips still moving against Jisung's. “Hyung~!”, the blonde whined.

 

They ended up breaking the kiss, neither of them able to resist Daniel's requests. Jisung didn't bother to wait a little longer to have Seongwu just for himself, he was sure that Ong would make up for it later.

 

He smiled sheepishly, holding the younger's hand. Seongwu winked at him, full of silent promises and Jisung patted the younger's shoulder in embarrassment. Yet he couldn't help but wish the sweetest night of his life would come soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thanks for reading~!
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on twitter: @merONGming


End file.
